


Black Sails Drabbles

by JotunPrincess



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Anal Sex, Bottom Captain Flint | James McGraw, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, First Time, Freckles, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Reunions, Threesome - M/M/M, m/m - Freeform, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: So I fell into this fandom extra hard and I stan every last bit of it. So here's a bunch drabbles about my favorite ship(s).





	1. Back Then

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter is different, not always following the canon time setting so I will give brief summaries each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a two or three years after the final reunion. John is still new to being with the two of them.

"What was he like then?"

"Then when?" the blonde shifted just enough to get a better look at the man known as John Silver, careful not to wake the slumbering redhead between them. 

"When you first met, got to know him, made love to him. I just want to know what he was like before everything else." 

"He was rigid as hell," the blonde chuckled softly, "All naval men are really. You would never find a hair out of place on him. His hair was longer then, even longer than this now. James was cleanshaven, neat, prim, and proper. The first time I kissed him, James' eyes said it all 'What the fuck are you doing?'." That a shift from the man between them though he didn't wake just yet. "The first time we made love, Miranda had been away, it was storming outside, and most of the staff had gone home trying to beat it. I wasn't going to send him away in it. After much talking and drinking, we found it very late and I brought James with me to retire for the night. It was slow, sweet, and he was terrified."

"Does he always get that look in him? He did the same thing with me when I finally kissed him."

Thomas' face broke into a grin, "Our love thinks he is undeserving of such advances, we just have to remind him that he is."

"Or," the half sleep and rough voice chimed in, "You make up for all the late night activity by allowing him to sleep in for once."

"How long have you been up love?"

James scoffed before replying, "Long enough to know that John is hard again and has been since you mentioned our first time together,"

Thomas curious as ever shifted his body weight to get a look, his own length stirring in interest, "Really John," shaking his head fondly, Thomas leaned over their lover to meet the younger in a kiss.


	2. At His Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James leaves John to Thomas' mercy in the bedroom. (modern setting.)

"Thomas, have you heard from John I can't get him to answer his phone." James walked through the door of their shared home arms laden with the weeks shopping. Setting the bags on the counter he frowns to himself when he gets no answer. Thomas was probably having a nap.

Getting the shopping put up he settled the rest of his things before heading into their shared room only to be halted in the doorway at the sight. John bound to the headboard with Thomas sitting on his thighs, a gag in his mouth. 

Thomas turned around enough to get a look at him as he smiled, "Hello darling," Thomas grinned at James as he saw the reaction it got out of him. 

James felt his mouth for dry while he took in the sight before Thomas' chuckled pulled him out of it. "Are you edging him?" his voice was coming out huskier than normal arousal setting in.

Thomas only nodded until he heard the three knocks on their headboard and gave his attention to John. Reaching forward he removed the gag from his mouth, "Are you alright?"

His blue eyes turned to James, "Aren't you going to help me?" Leaning against the doorframe James smirked, "Are you safe wording?" A shake of the head was the response he received causing James to chuckle, "Remember last week?"

Last week it had been James under Thomas made needy and desperate by the blonde's touch. Thomas knew how to make both come undone, "Don't wear him out too much, my love, I wish to have him later," James left them to it eve closing the door behind him.


	3. Mr. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out that Flint and Hamilton lives back on the island and finally works up the courage to go talk to him.

Thomas was surprised by the knock on the door, chuckling to himself thinking it to be another one of his lover's games, "At last the hero of the tale returns to his Penelope," he opened the door to find a shorter man with thick, black hair half pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a dark coat much like one his husband favored, one detail that could not be denied his left leg was missing from the knee down as he leaned on a crutch.

"Forgive I have the wrong house." He began was ging going to be a hasty departure, Thomas called out, "John silver," Causing the retreating form to halt.

Casting a curious look over his shoulder John frowned, "How do you know who I am?"

"If James had not shared with me the man you know as Captain Flint, I could not learn who the man I love is. Come in." Thomas left the door open as he went over into the mall kitchen area to prepare tea. "He's not here right now. James set out early on a supply run for us." James went about once a month. He would take in the furniture he'd been commissioned and use the acquired coin to secure goods for their home.

Thomas offered him the second seat at the table. "How did you find out where we were?" 

"I heard rumors. I thought that perhaps they were mistaken, any man could have red hair. Could stand as he could. The rumors didn't end, I came to see for myself. I saw you both in town over a month ago. My wife finally convinced me to stop being a coward and talk to him,"

Thomas' brow arched in question. 

John sighed, "I've been wrestling with wanting to reconcile since I sent him away. I was sure he would hate me for it. I was angry with myself that I sent a man I considered a friend to such a place, yet here I find he's been living with you for some time, happily." 

"Happiness is all we ever wanted. Ten years is a long time to wonder what's happened to the people you love. He was told I died in a cold and dark place. I was told they died at sea, lies engineered to make sure we would be miserable for years to come. I was never able to bring myself to consider loving another because I had had the love I wanted already, Miranda and James," Thomas set their tea on the table. 

"He loved you dearly, they both did, they were ready to see the world burn from what I was told. Well, I saw what Flint - James was willing to do. It took a few days after Charlestown for him to tell me what happened in there. When Barlow died she was screaming at Ashe about how she wanted to kill him herself."

"He did tell me that part. Took him a while to come around to it but he did. Now he's better, happy. But sometimes I know he misses it. I know he misses you. I've seen him gazing off into the distance towards the beach and the water. I know he thinks about you."

"Flint was right, he said you were incredibly smart."

"Thank you, Mr. Silver," said Thomas suddenly, "If it had not been for you, I believe James would have sent himself into complete ruin after what happened to Miranda." 

John felt something lift from his shoulders then. He felt guilty before but now he knew Flint was happy, he was happy here with his Thomas, free from England, free from prying eyes. "I know I was not the one you wished to see here today. Truth is I don't know when James will be home. You're welcome to stay, or you may return another day when James is home."

John nodded, "I would like to see him, speak with him face to face, though it has been an experience meeting you, Thomas Hamilton."

"McGraw," he corrected, "I have my husband's name now." He was proud to have it."

"Thank you all the same. I shall return in a few days."

"Until then." Standing Thomas walked Silver out the door. There was more he wanted to know and that should be said. Things that he was sure James had not told him all in good time.


	4. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. IDK what the fuck I was thinking writing it.

-Thomas-

Freckles.

James was covered in freckles, Thomas noticed that the day he first met James. Back then there were less and a lot lighter, now there were more, some were darker from all his time in the sun. He liked them, even more, when he got to kiss the ones over shoulders, lavishing his skin in kisses. He even had some of his softening belly. James had tried to hide it under his shirt and think belt, it didn't save him from Thomas for long.

-John-

John was well aware of the freckles, sometimes he'd trace them out because he could, usually while Flint slept. Sometimes he'd try to count them but would end up counting the scars instead. He found that he loved every inch of him, from the ever-constant frown to the sound of his voice when he told them he loved them. But even in all that he loved his freckles the most.

-James-

He knew they loved them, they told him as much every chance they could during lazy mornings in bed. He would die a happy man as long as Thomas and John kept touching and kissing them. It was a love he knew that didn't need to be spoken especially when he was shit as talking sometimes. Then sometimes there were days when things like this became a joke.

"JOHN!"

Thomas jumped a bit disturbing the cat in his lap. "Sweetheart what did you do?" he looked over to where John was perched on the window seat. He watched the knowing and mischievous grin come across his face and James ran into the room with his shirt off. 

"What did he did this time darlin'?"

Turning around James showed Thomas his back with was covered in lines of ink, that mapped out three constellations. "Those are our zodiac signs." Thomas seemed impressed by it which only served to annoy him more.

"They're on my skin, this ink is going to take days to wash out."

"I'll find the rubbing alcohol, go sit at the kitchen table."

Doing as he was told James sat down while John came up behind him to trace his handy work. "Don't deny it, you thought I didn't remember a damn thing from that lesson on the constellations you gave me two weeks ago."

"You little shit."


End file.
